Roleplay: Jack
This is the Roleplay about Survival on a Deserted yet, Dangerous Planet. Characters SB100's Characters *Jack the Hedgehog (M, Hero) *Patricia the Skunk (F, Hero) *SPARKY (F, Hero) *Tina the Tiger (F, Hero) *Dr. EggPlankton (M, Villain) *HenchCombots (M, Villains) **Redbot **Yellowbot **Greenbot **Bluebot *Layla the FoxSkunk (F, Villain) *Parkisha the Skunk (F, Villain) DARKEST's Characters *Darkstorm (Actu-sin) the halfbreed *Dromeo the Dromeosaur Halfbreed *Snowstorm the Conqueror JTH's Characters *Josh the Hedgehog (♂; Hero) *Rey the Hedgedragon (♂; Hero) *Yuki the Hedgecat (♀; Heroine) *Nitro the Echidna (♂; Hero) *Spinzack KR-412 (♂ is human inside the suit; Hero) *Sigma LR-3215789 *Theta LR-456 *Agatha the Hedgehog (♀; Heroine) *Dr. EggRey (♂; Villain) *Metal Josh (Genderless; Villain) *Metal Rey (Genderless; Villain) Venom's Characters *Lumina the Echidna (F, heroine) *Talahk the Bear (M, hero) *Mara the Red Panda (F, heroine) *Kaz the Dog (F, villainess) *Uriah the Echidna (M, villain) *Ichigo the Moonrat (M, anti-hero) *Rin the Wolf (M, hero) *Dante the Armadillo (M, anti-hero) Main Villains (Only One Each for each user) *Kahn the Ghosthog (SB100) *Lord Everburn (DARKEST) *Xi Pathexodus DR-1235789 (JTH) *Cerberus the Demon-dog (Venom) (NOTE "F" means female and "M" means male) Roleplay Prologue: Preparing the Spark Rocket Jack, Patricia & SPARKY: (walking on a nice sunny day) SPARKY: There is something I have to show you, I think you'll be pleased. (They walk up to something large being covered by a tarp) SPARKY: (removes the tarp, revealing to be a large space ship) Here it is. Jack: Wow! Patricia: It's so big. SPARKY: I call it, the Spark Rocket. Jack: When is this created? SPARKY: I was planning on preparing an expedition in outer space inside it. Now all it needs is a good power source. Jack: Power source? Patricia: Do you think we need the Chaos Emeralds for the power source? SPARKY: Yes. This is a special type of shape ship that needs Chaos Emeralds to power up, just like the Blue Typhoon, Tails created. Jack: I see. Let's see what's inside. SPARKY: (opens the door) After you. Jack & Patricia: Thanks (enters the space ship) SPARKY: (follows them) (A black wolf watches them enter the ship) Jack: (notices the black wolf) Hi there, who are you? The Wolf: (annoyed) Rin... remember? Darkstorm:(Smokeports in) Meh Rin: Damn, this is getting super weird. Jack: (to Rin) Oh, sorry. Patricia: Hi Darkstorm & Rin, SPARKY is showing us her brand new space ship called the "Spark Rocket" Darkstorm: Compare it to the Black Scorpion Jack: Huh? As in, checking the differences between the Spark Rocket & the Black Scorpion, right? Darkstorm: Nodds head) Rin: ... Darkstorm: hey rin Rin: Wow, just noticed me? -_- Darkstorm:you try smokeporting, takes me a while to adjust Rin: Well, you noticed Jack and Pat almost instantly... Darkstorm: Sensitive hearing SPARKY: (examines the Spark Rocket & the Black Scorpion) the Scorpion is a warship, much larger and capable of Intersteller travel SPARKY: Now that you mentioned it, I suppose the Spark Rocket is smaller than the Black Scorpion. Guess I need to continue working on the Spark Rocket so it will be capable of Intersteller travel. (sends out her nanos to continue working on the Spark Rocket) Jack: Yeah, I guess so. Patricia: What are we gonna do with the Spark Rocket? SPARKY: I was planning on going to outer space for a trip, exploring the cosmos. ???: (wearing Black Skin-Tight Leather Bra, Gloves, Pants & Boots) (purrs) Impressive. (appears to be an Orange female Tigress named Tina) Do not be alarmed, I've come in peace. Jack: Who are you? Tina: Allow me to introduce myself to you, my name is Tina the Tiger. (SB100: You might be right) Darkstorm: Darkstorm the Halfbreed (His right eye adjusts) Jack: I'm Jack the Hedgehog. Patricia: My name is Patricia the Skunk SPARKY: I am SPARKY. (Wanna Blog tp till the chats come back on Darkstorm:(Helps SPARKY Tina: It's very nice to meet you all. Patricia: Nice clothes. Tina: Thanks, they are leather. Purrrrfect for a motorbike rider. Darkstorm: Pfffft Tina: Is something wrong, Darkstorm? Darkstorm:(I have a motorcycle, but i never wore leather Tina: There's something I have to tell you. Sometimes, I don't want anyone to be on my...(reveals her large sharp claws)...bad side. Darkstorm:Tsk tsk (Extends his claws) Tina: Nice claws, Darkstorm. Jack: Ok, we've introduce them long enough. Let's see if SPARKY is finished with the upgrades to the Spark Rocket. Darkstorm:(His left eye readjusts) Rin: (rolls his eyes) Darkstorm:(Grabs rin and holds him to eye height) Problem Tina: Watch this. (turns to Jack, with a serious tone in her voice) TEN HUT! >:( Jack: (suddenly stands up straight like a soldier) O_O Tina: FORWARD MARCH! Jack: (starts marching) Tina: Hut, 2, 3, 4! Hut, 2, 3, 4! Patricia: (was amazed) ???: Tsk tsk. Tina: LEFT MARCH! Jack: (turns left & continues marching) Tina: Hut, 2, 3, 4! ABOUT FACE! Jack: (turns around & continues marching) Tina: Hut, 2, 3, 4! RIGHT MARCH! Jack: (turns right & continues marching) Tina: REAR MARCH! Jack: (turns around & continues marching) Tina: ON THE DOUBLE, MARCH! Jack: (starts marching twice as fast now) Patricia: Wow! That's amazing. SPARKY: Just like in the military. Darkstorm: Pfffft, JACK, DROP AND GIVE ME 50 THEN RUN A MILE, AND I DON'T WANNA SEE YOU TILL IT IS DONE Rin: .... Jack: (stops & then does 50 pushes & then runs a mile & comes back) Tina: Hm? So it's a showdown huh? RUN 10 MILES & DO 100 PUSH UPS AFTER YOU PASSED ONE MILE EACH! Jack: Save me! (runs 10 miles, doing 100 push ups for each mile he passed, making a total of 1000 Push ups all together & comes back, panting) Can I stop now? I think I've stretched my lungs. Rin: Can we.... just get on with this? SPARKY: He is right, I am nearly finished with the final preparations of the Spark Rocket. Patricia: (goes up to Jack) Jack, looks like you need to relax. Jack: Thank you, Patricia! I knew I can count on you as a friend. Patricia: Thanks, but remember I'm married to Anu & you're married to Blaze THC. Jack: Right, that's a good point. ???: Yo, Rin! Rin: .... (sighs) What now, Talahk? Darkstorm: need help Lumina: (arrives soon enough) Nah, we were just looking for our teamate. Darkstorm: ???? Rins: It's a... long story. Let's leave it at that. Darkstorm: Agreed Lumina: So you're going out into space, I assume? Darkstorm: Sort of Lumina: Ah, okay... Darkstorm:(Heh Rin: :/ Darkstorm:(Stratches head) Lumina: So... what now? Darkstorm:(Dunno SPARKY: The Spark Rocket is ready to launch into Outer Space. Jack: Alright then, do you think Josh & his friends would like to join us too? Patricia: That's a great idea. Darkstorm: If he ever shows Jack: Remember Darkstorm, show Josh & his friends respect, because they are Ancients. Darkstorm: Fine Mara: (pops out of Lumina's backpack *where she always hangs around due to her small size* )Oh, oh! Can we come?! Pleaa- Lumina: Hey, kid. Calm down... Darkstorm: who is that? Lumina: (shrugs) Just an orphan I rescued. Mara: Hey, lady! I keep telling you that my name's Mara, so- Lumina: Uh, yeah... >.> Jack: I hope Josh & his friends can get here soon. Mara: Josh? Who's that, mister? Darkstorm:(Pats Mara's head) Mara: ^-^ (jumps out of Moonshine's backpack) Patricia: (to Mara) Aww, you're adorable. Mara: Oh... thanks, lady! (grins in the most adorable way) Darkstorm:(Picks up Mara) Mara: Hm? Darkstorm: Smiles) Mara: (giggles) Darkstorm:(Puts her on his back) Mara: ? Darkstorm: (Carries her) Lumina: Heh... Darkstorm:(Trains blind folded) Someone walks toward the gang in a casual way. '' Josh: Hey guys. (notices the Spark Rocket) Awesome contraption! Who did this? Darkstorm:(Stops mid strike) Rin: Uh... some A.I. named SPARKY, I think. Darkstorm: I know that voice SPARKY: Greetings, Josh. I call contraption, the "Spark Rocket". You're just in time for the expedition into Outer Space. Darkstorm:(Takes off blind fold) Josh: Cool. (rubs his chin) Hmm, I think something's lacking. Darkstorm: A Defense System, External Sheilding, a full crew? Josh: Correct. The rocket needs Absolute Defense System, attack mount, passenger capacity, and Druid System. Even it's not a Knightmare Frame, it may do. I'll just install the new features. ???: (as a silhouette) ... (standing near the Spark Rocket, staring at Tina, but not obvious) ''Being too boastful will lead to nothingness... Josh: (holds up a box of tools and gizmos) Let's commence the installation. Darkstorm; meh Jack: Alrighty then. SPARKY: (begins the installation to the Spark Rocket) Darkstorm:(Smoke ports to his ship) Tina: I really love an expedition. Jack: Me too Patricia: Me too. It's gonna be exciting. Darkstorm: On the Intercom) Couldn't agree more Josh: (connects a cable to the Spark Rocket's electronic controls and his programming notebook laptop) Let's see... Program Druid System. (clicks multiple buttons on the keyboard and examines the code) Set. (presses the Enter button) INSTALLING DRUID SYSTEM. DOWNLOAD TIME: 10 MINUTES. Josh: That's a bit... faster than before. Well, since it's a rocket and all and not some gigantic Knightmare Frame. Okay, continuing the installation. (picks up a wrench) SPARKY, may I access the guidance systems to help me install the ADS? Darkstorm: Hey Josh send me the Scimatics for the Rocket Rin: ... Darkstorm: The Rockets plans SPARKY: Sure Josh, I am more than happy to let you access the guidance systems. Darkstorm: Hmmmmm Josh: SPARKY Okay thanks. Darkstorm SPARKY has the schematics, I guess. Darkstorm:then I will need to scan the rocket both inside and out Josh: Okay then. Go ahead. ???:(Spirit no one can see him) Josh stop him, he wants to sabitoge the rocket, stop him, destroy him Josh: Both inside and out... ''Crud. Dark. Wait, hold on. I need to install the ADS and no one must touch the rocket, due to the ADS' oscillating waves when the download is under way. Only I can touch it. For now. (accesses the guidance systems and presses the keyboard's buttons at blinding speed) To allow ADS download... (presses Enter button) Right. ''Allowing ADS system installation set. Josh: (removes the nuts on the rocket's engine and budges the safe carefully) Hmm. (gets a driving drill and drives rods on the engine's outline) Next is the connection. (puts a device on the engine's metal covering and drives 4 rods to fasten it) Wires. (connects various wires on the outline rods) Let's see if it works. (presses a blue button on the device) Downloading commencing. WARNING: Avoid touching the contraption. DANGER: Oscillating waves during download. Darkstorm: Josh I don't think thats how it goes, also is there somethingwrong? ????: (No one can see him) (to Jack & Patricia) Excuse me, but I have heard that you are the brains of the bunch. Jack: I am? I mean, I am! ????: (No one can see him) You are & that is why I have to share you & only you, the directions of a prize of the ultimate emerald that you never seen before. Patricia: A prize, what prize? ????: (No one can see him) Now, have you ever chance laid eyes on the ancient power of the Multiversal Emeralds? Jack: No haven't, but I'm feeling I'm about to. How do we get it? Where'd we go? ????: (No one can see him) Remember, only you 2. You two would really deserve the power to stop your foes. Now follow my instructions exactly. Go up into outer space & then 900,000,000 miles to the other side of the universe. Remember this well. Jack & Patricia: (nods & then goes up to the control room) Tina: We have a situation with the Spark Rocket. SPARKY: Oh my goodness. Darkstorm: I am blocked out of the system Jack: Who did this? Darkstorm: Josh open up the system Josh: It's opened up, Dark. It's just that the rocket is protected by oscillating waves because the ADS is still downloading. We can wait a bit. Download status: 55%. Josh: For few minutes, it will be finished. Darkstorm: I sense a dark aura Josh: Hm..? Oh, thanks Dark. I got nearly fooled by someone. All thanks to you. I was kinda stressed out there, my mind hasn't performed so well today. Darkstorm: I feel for you, I haven't been sleeping well Josh: Thanks Dark. Download status: 95%. Josh: There it goes. Darkstorm:(Sending down the Scanner Quad Drones Lumina: Hm... (sits back) Several small quad drones begin scanning the rocket Mara: (jumps back in Lumina's backpack) (changed Moonshine's name to Lumina. It's a lot more appropriate) The scanners begin to scan the rocket Lumina: (yawns) Darkstorm: we are 50% done Jack: We're halfway done. Patricia: Yeah. Let's continue our progress. Jack: Right, what's next? Download complete. Josh: Download's done. Activating ADS Trial Mode. Step aside for a while, guys. Darkstorm: Scanning is 70% done (Talahk, Rin, Mara and Lumina step back) Josh: Dark, please finish the scan. The ADS Demo will knock you back if it is activated. Category:Roleplays Category:Invite Only Category:RP's Category:Fanon